


The Writer's Assistant

by HarrisonTheScribe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisonTheScribe/pseuds/HarrisonTheScribe
Summary: The party helps out Mesulia, a struggling author in Tantal. She seems to take a unique interest in Rex, and she is more than willing to reward him for his hard work. Spoilers up to Chapter 7.





	The Writer's Assistant

Rex and the rest of the group slowly made their way up the narrow pillars of Tantal. Their destination was Theosoir, and time was running out. Genbu had already been saved from the depths of the Cloud Sea, but the clock he was running against wasn't for the fate of a civilization. This time, it was to meet a girl.

A day had passed since the battle with Torna at Genbu Crown. Rex had managed to snap out of his depression, but before meeting with the king again he and the party returned to the lower levels to train. It was about noon, and they had just finished off another Pippito.

"Nicely done!" exclaimed Rex. Zeke nodded back.

"Eh, no problem chum! You and Roc saved the Zekenator's arse during that Chain Attack," Zeke replied.

"I am thankful for the opportunity to fight alongside Drivers like yourselves. However, it may be wise to return to the capital before long." Mòrag added.

"Agreed, Lady Mòrag. It reminds me of something I read. 'When the fog descends, beware the Squoods of Tantal.' I wonder what it refers to?" Brighid wondered aloud.

"I heard a couple of salvagers talking about Squoods. You can pull 'em up in exotic places, like Temperantia. They're supposed to be even bigger than some Titans, and mighty strong too," Rex said.

"Well, we'd best avoid it, eh? Now, onwards to Theosoir!" Zeke said and rushed ahead. They had just gone around Lumos Pedestal when they saw a woman standing beside the pillar. They approached her, and her cheeks flushed.

"Ohh, at last, a dashing gentleman! Your splendor... It touches me in ways I could not imagine!" she exclaimed.

"Um, are you alright?" Rex asked, flustered by her enthusiasm.

"Oh... forgive me. It's just that I've been holed up in my house for so long, I can't resist if I see a pretty face," she explained, "I call myself Mesulia. I, er ...I'm writing a book, you see. It's on the topic of beautiful flowers. I would desperately love to incorporate the ice flowers that bloom nearby, but the monsters standing guard make it nigh impossible."

"Not sure if I got everything you said, but I'd like to help, if that's OK," Rex replied.

"You... you'd help me? Oh, this is wonderful news! Ohh, to think the day would come that I would get to speak to such a fetching individual... How your light dazzles..." she said, trailing off. The party took off to go look for the flowers.

The flowers sat on a patch of ice on the side of the Argan Iceblooms. He ran up and plucked an ice flower from the ground before heading back. They went back behind the pillar to where she had been standing.

When she saw them she gasped dramatically and said, "You would come to me with your radiant warmth and gorgeous Flowers of Ice?"

"Here, this is yours," Rex said, pulling the flower from his vest and handing it over.

"Wait, I feel as though I am on the verge of a breakthrough..." she said, startling him.

"Are you all right?" Mòrag interjected.

"Give me a moment, the ideas are coming to me now," she said, "I would love to reward you, but please bear with me. I'm on the cusp!" She paused for a minute to collect her thoughts.

"No! How could I even consider making one of Alrest's treasures work for free! I have a room over at Anastasia's in Theosoir. Could you pay me a visit there later?" she asked.

"Roger that!" Rex said with a nod.

"Ohh... the possibilities..." she said before walking off. Zeke and Nia looked at each other.

"Oi, is Rex trying to score with a foreign lass?" Nia said with a smirk.

"I mean, the women of Tantal are rather lovely, especially if you've got a thing for redheads like our friend here," Zeke said.

"And I bet you'd know all about that, wouldn't 'cha, Shellhead?" Nia said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Friends talk strangely! Best not be thinking about such things in front of Poppi!" Tora said.

"I would suggest that we make our way to the capital. If need be, Lady Mòrag and I can stay in separate accommodations," Brighid interjected.

"Look, can we just get going? We don't even know what's going to happen," Rex said. They started the climb back up, Nia and Zeke making fun of him all the way. They reached Theospoti Temple at sundown and checked in at Anastasia's. Mesulia was sitting on a chair in the room past the main bar, her hands fidgeting. She perked up immediately when she saw them enter.

"Your incandescent face is like the rays of the sun... The room is brightened by your very presence!" she said giddily.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She took a deep breath and paused a moment before starting again.

"Forgive me. I must try to compose myself. Your reward for fetching me the ice flowers, yes? How could I forget? Would you please grace me with one last, itty-bitty request?" she said, calming down, "You recall how I'm writing a book about beautiful flowers? I was thinking I would combine them with some beautiful scenery, and that would be that. But that would be an affront to nature. No, to capture something so sublime, I need a true spectacle! And none but you could make that dreams that fleeting vision a reality! Will you help me?"

"Uh, I'll try my best!" he said while trying to sound confident.

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Thank you! Then, may I ask you to take me?" she said.

"Hehe, called it," Zeke called out from behind them, "Have fun, chum! Mòrag, Brighid, Nia, and I are going to be taking the other room!" The girls gave him a questioning glance, but he ignored them.

"So, is this the reward, or your request?" he asked.

"I don't think I would much of a reward, truthfully. I pale in comparison to your radiance. I also lack experience in this area, but you... I'm certain you have been with someone before. After all, who could resist one as handsome as you?" she said.

"Well, I have, but I think you're great. Plus, won't this help you with the book of yours? If it does, then I guess we don't have a choice. Where was that room you mentioned?" he asked.

She stood up and pushed open a door in the far corner, revealing a cluttered room piled high with paper, books, and writing supplies. The only clear area was around the pristine, freshly made-up bed.

"Ohh... I apologize for the state of my lodgings... I'm in here all the time, trying to write enough to earn a living," she explained, "Please, give me a second. I am filled with so much anticipation that I can hardly wait." He waited as she collected herself.

"I've read about this sort of thing before, in order to improve my writing. In fact, I'd say that I have read almost every single smutty, bodice-ripper romance novel on the shelves. And yet... Something about you still excites me. We should begin promptly, it wouldn't do to have your companions awaiting us," she said, turning around. Her furry hat and vest were the first things to go, followed by her long-sleeved base layer and her wool-lined pants. Strands of auburn hair fell into place as she stood before him clad in nothing more that her undergarments. Chills ran through her body as she felt his piercing stare which seemed to go right through her. She faced him; her right arm trying in vain to contain her bust, her left attempting to protect her lower regions from his gaze.

"D-do you find me acceptable?" Mesulia asked. Her expression was like an Ellook in the headlights. She opened her mouth to continue explaining herself, but before she could draw breath Rex had already moved up to her. Their lips locked together, joined in a passionate embrace.

He felt himself melting inside her mouth. A roller coaster of emotions ran through his head. He had been with others before, but this time he felt like he really was betraying Pyra and Mythra. When he stared into Mesulia's deep amber eyes, he forgot everything. They we're completely in the moment, and it felt good. A moment seemed like an eternity as they swapped spit and their tongues grazed the other's mouth. When they finally pulled away, there was no doubt in Rex's mind. He was going to sleep with this woman.

He ripped off his gear in the blink of an eye. Before she could even think of looking away he was bare before her eyes. She lingered on his toned physique and his chiseled abs at first. Her gaze inevitably drifted down below his torso, to his erection. She recoiled from it at first, but she opened her eyse and couldn't help but stare at it.

"Ohh... This is what it's like in real life. I thought I would never get to see one, much less one as... beautiful as yours. I-I think this is the recommended course of action," she said, her lip quivering as she used every ounce of willpower to stop herself from coming right then and there.

She sunk to her knees and took his tip inside her mouth. Her tongue dragged against his head, slowly and methodically swirling around. Her technique was wonderful, but right when the pleasure was disappearing she went on the offensive, taking more of him inside herself. The wet heat he felt was so different from Mythra's handjob, and even though he hated to admit it, it was much better.

Her cheeks were hallowed and her lips reddened, but even as she applied intense pressure her eyes were locked onto his. Her hands had long since disappeared into her bra and panties. As she brought herself nearer and nearer to climax her form became sloppy and her movements erratic. When she finally weren't over the edge, she went limp, and he took up the initiative. His hands gripped her head as he began to fuck her face. At first he went slowly, but when he saw just how much she loved it he picked up speed. Her throat became his plaything, her mouth merely another hole. She loved the feeling of helplessness. All she could do was open her mouth wide for him. He wanted to let loose as soon as he felt that intense pressure building throughout him.

He pressed her against him while finally releasing his semen. He let go, leaving her there on her knees for a moment. His seed dripped from her mouth while she looked at him, a hazy expression framing her cute face.

"That... felt so good..." she said, "Can you be like that more often?"

"What, you mean having me take charge? I mean, I'm not a dom or anything. That's more of Mythra's department, really," he said, but when she looked up him, he couldn't resist. He chuckled and then sighed.

"Oh Architect... I can't resist a redhead, can I? I guess we'll do it your way, then. Don't expect me to hit you or anything. That'd break Rule Five of the Salvager's Code! Always be-" he said. His speech was interrupted when he looked ahead and saw her undressed. Her bra and panties laid in the pile of their clothes, but that was far from his mind.

Mesulia wasn't nearly as busty as Pyra and Mythra, but her perky nipples still stood on end in the cold of the room. A wild, untamed red bush spread across her lower regions. She pushed her breasts together and gave a slight smile, making his eyes widen even more. He walked up to her, and his expression said it all. She threw herself onto the bed and spread her legs. He roughly grabbed them and pushed them into the air, into a mating press. He cupped her cheek, pulled away, and entered her.

As soon as she felt him inside her she knew her life was changed forever. He was moving slowly and gently, but still she could feel something burning within her. They continued the tender thrusting for a moment before she looked him in the eyes and began to speak.

"Please, just do it. Thrust inside me, I don't care! I don't care if it hurts! All I want is for me to be helpless and filled with you!" she begged, tears in her eyes. It caught him off guard, but he nodded. He rubbed himself in her juices for a moment before pulling out and pushing against her hips with everything he had. Unimaginable pain seemed to come from every fiber of her being as he destroyed her virginity. Even as she felt the searing pain a strange, pleasurable sensation started to make its way up through her body.

Her screams and whimpers became lustful moans as he continued to press against her. Rex was buried inside Mesulia, and both of them were happy. The wet, slippery caverns tightened around his length and he knew he had to remove himself fast. With a groan he pulled out of her and came. His semen flew onto her hairy bush and pale stomach.

"You're pretty good. Want to keep going?" he asked, looking at her near-climax face.

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were going to be the one ordering me around?" she said seductively.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that," he replied, giving a sheepish grin. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over, dragging her body over the bedside.

"Go on, get your hands and knees" he ordered. She did as he commanded, her rear facing him.

"Perfect, perfect. Now, shake it for me a little. Don't feel embarrassed, there's no one else here," he said. Again, she followed his words. Her cheeks jiggled and slapped against one another in the frantic movement. He slowly brought himself back to attention using his hand while watching the show.

He gripped her hips and thrust into her, Vollff-style. They slammed together in a primal rhythm, her breasts bouncing with every movement. He reached towards her hair and pulled on it hard. She cried out in the strange mixture of lust of agony. Her back arched even as she collapsed before him, overwhelmed by man even now pushing apart her innards. Just as they reached their peak once again, he pulled out of her.

"W-why?" she asked, barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Well, you want to come? How you beg for it, you horny bitch!" he shouted, rubbing against her slit slowly.

"Was that really neccesary?" she asked, only to be stopped in her tracks when he puled on her hair and twisted her head around. As she opened her mouth to yell he planted his lips atop hers. They only held together for a moment, but when he pulled away she was panting, a bit of drool escaping her mouth.

"Alright... I wish for you to keep copulating with me, this time even harder. I want you to use my body until you're satisfied. Nothing would please me more," she pleaded, simultaneously ashamed and aroused.

"Now that's more like it! Now, I'm going to do it with you one more time, and you better not let out a single sound, okay?" he said. She nodded, staring straight ahead. He teased her slit one last time before re-entering her tight, warm hole. He could see her face, see the look of panic as she bit down on her lip just so she wouldn't cry out in pleasure. She lost control of herself as climax came ever closer. With a final deafening cry the world disappeared into inky darkness, pure, orgasmic pleasure overwhelming her senses.

She tightened around length to the point that moving any further became difficult. Inhaling sharply, he pulled out and came atop her one again, his sperm cascading down her back. She reached over and stroked his cheek before descending to sleep. Rex followed her, lost to a field of dreams.

The next day he awoke to the same messy room, Mesulia nowhere to be found. In her place was a hand-written note.

"You were much better than any book could hope to be! The way the sweat glistened on your brow and your jaw clenched as you pushed as hard as you could... You've inspired me! I hope you'll stop by the bookstore someday and read it," he read aloud. His clothes had been nearly folded at the edge of the bed, so after dressing himself he headed outside. The rest of the party sat in the tavern having a quick breakfast.

"Mighty thin walls here, right? I could hear every sound you and the author lady made. You know, I'm thinking of reinstating primae noctis as king. What do you think that," Zeke said, chuckling.

"My Prince isn't the most familiar with our laws. He preferred the lowlands to the lecture hall," Pandoria explained.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you're still here. Considering what you said last night, I half expected Brighid to scorch you!" Rex said, to everyone else's amusement. They prepared for their audience with the king, but Rex was distracted. The events of the previous night were unlikely to fade from his mind anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I plan to write more Xenoblade in the future, so let me know if you have any recommendations. If you feel like there's anything in particular I can do to improve, please let me know.


End file.
